


you're in my heart

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz can sing, Fluff, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: "I will not be broken... I will not be... fine, fine, you win! Stop with the face."orEddie sings Buck to sleep after he finds out Eddie can sing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	you're in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue prompt from adamngoodbuck
> 
> :)
> 
> SOFT

The second Eddie steps through the door, he feels Buck’s energy all the way from the living room where Christopher is cuddled next to him, eyes fighting to stay open. He looks at the time, four minutes passed his son’s bedtime, and can’t stop the fond smile spreading across his face. 

“He wanted to wait until you got home.” Buck whispers. “Adriana left an hour ago, she’ll be back tomorrow morning.” 

Like that, Eddie’s head is filled with all of the embarrassing things his sister could have told his fiance. The alone time between his sister and his fiance would have been a perfect opportunity for Adriana to embarrass her younger brother without him there to stop her, and definitely a perfect opportunity for Buck to learn more about the years Eddie refuses to talk about. Not to say they were bad, they weren’t, but Eddie Diaz in high school was a lot more… dramatic than he’d like to admit or have Buck ever know. 

“Dad!” Christopher squeals and nothing else matters.

“Christopher!” He opens his arms and pulls his son into his arms. “Did you have fun with your aunt and Buck today?”

He hears the way Buck’s breath hitches like he’s trying not to laugh while Christopher nods. “We laughed a lot!” 

He ignores the smirk on Buck’s face as his son yawns. “Go on and brush your teeth, alright?” 

He watches him as he grabs his crutches and leaves the room, embarrassment being replaced by fondness when he notices the soft look on Buck’s face. He loves what he has with Buck, loves how much he loves his son like his own. 

“So, what did she tell you?” He sighs as he plops down on the couch next to Buck. 

Buck smiles and tries not to laugh as he sings, “Nothing…” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

All Buck does in response is shrugs his shoulders and grins. 

The second Christopher is out, Eddie shuts off the light and shuts his door before making his way to his own room where Buck is scrolling through something on his laptop. The second he notices Eddie is in the room, he shuts it like he’s hiding something and by the way Buck’s shoulders shake, he knows it’s probably about him. 

“Hey, babe.” Buck tries to get out. 

“What’re you hiding?” 

“Nothing…” He grins. “You look tired, baby, c’mere.”

Eddie sighs. “I’m going to ignore the fact that you’re definitely hiding something because you’re right, I’m exhausted.” 

He’s pretty sure the second his head hits the pillow and he feels Buck’s arm around him, he knocks out. The twenty four hour shift jam packed with ridiculous people and rescues had been enough to tire him out enough to just crash. 

Then again, he’s always been a light sleeper.

He’s woken up not for the first time by Buck tossing and turning. 

He sits up and stares at his fiance who is mid turn. “Okay, why the hell are you so restless?”

A complete 180 from his mood before Eddie fell asleep, Buck is visibly frustrated and tired as he shrugs. “Just can’t sleep.”

“Is something wrong?” 

Buck groans and rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Instinctively, he brings his hand to Buck’s head and starts to run it through his curls. “Just insomnia.” 

“What can I do to help?” He asks because he’s the most tired he’s been in a while and he knows he won’t be able to sleep if he can’t get Buck’s mind to settle whether Buck stays in bed or not. He sleeps soundly with Buck in his arms and when Buck can’t sleep, neither can he. 

It’s quiet for a second before he feels Buck smile into his shoulder. “You can try to… sing me to sleep?” 

Eddie groans and throws his head back, hitting the headboard. “God damn it Adriana.”

Then their room is suddenly filled with light and Buck is giving him  _ the look.  _

“Anything but that?” 

“I wanna hear you sing,” Buck draws out, a pout on his face while his eyes plead him. Buck’s puppy dog look rivals Christopher’s, and he knows it. 

“No…” Buck continues the look, never lets up and Eddie should probably look away before he breaks but he’s in love and he can’t not look. “ **_I will not be broken… I will not be… fine, fine, you win! Stop with the face.”_ **

Buck beams, “But you love this face.” 

Eddie grumbles, feeling the nerves he always got while singing in front of anyone, but pulls Buck back into his arms until they are lying down with Buck’s head on his chest. “You’re lucky I love you,”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” 

The way Buck whispers it does something to Eddie’s heart, makes it squeeze in the best way possible. 

Eddie kisses Buck’s forehead, takes a deep breath, and starts to sing.

_ “My love for you is immeasurable, _

_ My respect for you immense, _

_ You’re ageless, timeless, lace and fineness _

_ You’re beauty and elegance, _

_ You’re a rhapsody, a comedy _

_ You’re a symphony and a play _

_ You’re every love song ever written _

_ But honey, what do you see in me?”  _

Before he can even get to the chorus he feels tears hitting his chest. “Baby?” 

“Yes?” Buck sniffles.

“Why are you crying?” He brings a hand to rest in his hair again. 

“You sing like an angel.” He sniffles again. “I love you. I’m fine. Please keep singing?” 

Eddie blushes as his whole chest is filled with even more love and fondness. “As you wish.”

_ “You’re in my heart, you’re in my soul _

_ You’ll be my breath should I grow old, _

_ You are my lover _

_ You’re my best friend _

_ You’re in my soul…”  _

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, scream at me on tumblr! 
> 
> @buckleysjareau


End file.
